A Bet
by Quiffin
Summary: Charming and Snow have a bet over who Emma is going to choose. [One-shot, maybe a two-shot in the near future.]
1. A Bet

**This idea popped into my head while watching a Captain Charming BROTP vid, and I had to write it! I also posted this on my Tumblr account, Seriously-Guys-Captain-Swan (A mainly SC OUAT blog) -What I'm not blatantly plugging my blog who said that-  
**

* * *

Snow and Charming sat together at a little table in Granny's diner, munching on some pie and grilled cheese. They had just recently gotten back from Neverland, and now that Henry was safe, they had decided to take everyone out to lunch, on them. It was wonderful to be eating something other than pig or random hopefully edible plants.

Snow and Charming were talking about how nice it was to be home, or, to be more specific, how much Mary-Margaret's feet hurt, when David noticed Mary-Margaret's attention diverting past him, towards the bar. Curious, David turned around, and saw what she was staring at. Neal and Emma were sitting next to each other, heads bowed in a quiet conversation. He couldn't tell what they were talking about from where he was sitting, but based on their body language it was probably something serious. Neal took Emma's hand, and said something to her, making her raise her eyebrows.

A happy sigh brought David's attention back to his wife. She was smiling at the pair, though they were oblivious.

"I'm so glad they're getting along. I was worried Emma would never reconcile with him. Then again, true love always finds a way." She sighed dreamily again, leaning her head on her hand. David raised his eyebrows at her.

"You think Neal is her true love?" He asked suspiciously.

"Well, isn't it obvious?" She asked, looking at him with confusion.

"I'm not sure I totally agree with you, Snow."

"What?" She asked, sitting up strait. "Why not?"

Charming shrugged, and looked over at Mary-Margaret's plate. "You going to finish that?" He said, motioning to her pie. She pushed it towards him, looking him over calculatingly as her dug into her desert.

"If you don't think Neal is Emma's true love," She said slowly, "Then who is?"

As if on cue, the bell over the door to the diner rang out and a dark figure stepped through the threshold. Both Charming and Snow turned their attention to Hook as he looked around the lively room, eyes landing briefly on the two royals. Charming gave him a sharp nod of acknowledgement, causeing Hook to grin and nod back before he continued to scan the room. His eyes landed on Emma, and his face instantly softened, and he made his way over to her.

Snow narrowed her eyes at her husband as he watched the pirate with appreciative eyes.

"_Hook?_" She whispered incredulously. Charming turned his attention back to her, cocking his head to the side.

"What? He's an honorable man." He said with a dismissive shrug.

"No- He's a _pirate._" Snow said in a low voice.

"And Neal's a thief." Charming retorted.

"But- Neal is Henry's _father._ Plus Emma's already said she loved him." Snow said, crossing her arms over her chest. David just shrugged again.

"And Hook basically said he loved Emma."

"You're just on his side because he saved your life." Snow huffed angrily.

"That might have a little to do with it, but it's not just that. He's a good man, Mary-Margaret."

There was a sound of bar-stools scratching against the tile causing the couple to look up from their heated conversation. Emma was pulling on her coat, as was Neal, and hook was staring at them both with an expression of interest a few stools down. Emma hurriedly exited the diner, Neal hot on her heals.

Snow looked at Charming with a smug expression, and he rolled his eyes.

"Look that doesn't mean-"

Another bar-stool screeched on the floor, this time it was Hook who was standing, throwing some gold coins on the table and quickly left the diner, the bell on the door ringing angrily after him.

The two looked at each other with raised eyebrows, before Charming got a contemplative look on his face.

"…What?" Snow asked suspiciously, afraid of what he was thinking.

"How about a little bet?" He said, a confident grin blooming on his face.

"What kind of a bet?"

"If Emma chooses Neal, I'll give you all the foot massages you want for a week." He said decisively, looking at her evenly. "…But if she chooses Hook-"

He thought about it for a little bit. There wasn't anything he particularly wanted. Well, actually, there was _one _thing. "You bake me three apple pies."

Mary-Margaret furrowed her brow. "Why three?"

"I am a man, Mary-Margaret. One pie just doesn't do it for me."

Snow rolled her eyes, then sighed. "Fine. Not like it matters anyways. Neal is definitely going to win."

"Mhmm, sure. Hey, Red!" Charming called, shortly followed by the appearance of said waitress.

"Yeah, David? What can I help you with?" She asked, getting out her notepad and pencil.

"Could you get us out usual drinks? Oh- and some more of that pumpkin pie."

* * *

Charming and Snow came home an hour and a half later, Snow leaning on his shoulder tiredly as the made their way up the stairs to their apartment.

"I cannot wait to get off of these feet. Those massages are gonna feel so good." She groaned.

"Not as good as my pie." David smirked. Snow just ignored him and took off her shoes, holding them in her right hand as they stood outside the door of their apartment. David went to open the door, but then paused when he heard a giggle from inside. The two instantly looked at each other. It sounded like Emma. Emma never giggled. They could also hear soft murmurings of a quiet, distinctively male voice.

Then it was quiet again. With a little apprehensiveness and extreme curiosity, Charming threw open the door with a flourish, and took in the scene before him, Mary-Margaret gasping behind him. Standing in the middle of the room were Emma and Hook, in each other's arms…sucking face. David coughed loudly, causing the pair to split apart, startled and a little disoriented. Hook actually had to untangle his fingers from her hair, and Charming nearly seethed inside. Sure, he liked him, but he still hated the thought of anyone touching his daughter.

A very put out Snow was looking disapprovingly between Emma and Hook, as Emma tried to explain the situation.

"Oh!- uh, h-hi guys. We- uh, I didn't think that you would be home so… We weren't doing anything-I was just… and Killian-"

"_Killian?"_ Snow hissed under her breath.

"-Was just leaving!" Hook ended, his face still looking like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie-jar, before making a b-line for the door. Charming stopped him with a hand on his chest, and Hook swallowed, just about fearing for his life. Then David gave him one of his famous "Charming Smiles," before shooting a "I-told-you-so" look at Mary-Margaret who had her arms crossed and her lips pursed in a pout.

"No, no, please- stay. Tell me, Captain. Do you like apple pie?"

* * *

**I think I'm going to do a second chapter of this, but from Emma's point of view. What do you think?**


	2. A Bet (Emma's POV)

**Okay, so I may have gotten a****_ little_**** carried away with this chapter, and it turned out way more... serious than I had intended but what/evs. So it's still kind of light-ish in the beginning, the middle is.. heavy, but I brought it back to being cute in the end, I swear! /shot**

**Anyways. This part is a lot longer because I had to fill in all the blanks that were left in the other part. Also, this has a lot more "important" stuff in it.**

**Okay, rambling over! Here's Emma's POV.**

* * *

Emma was sick of people. She really was. She just spent almost two whole weeks with people, and she really didn't need two more hours. Especially with Neal sitting so close to her.

Snow and Charming had been very very adamant about everyone having lunch together to celebrate their safe return. Emma had come very very close to saying no and going home to take a nap, but her parents looked so happy… she just couldn't.

So now she was stuck. In Granny's. Next to Neal. She would have been fine with him sitting with her, had he kept quiet. But no.

"Emma, I know you probably don't want to talk-"

"Correct. Let's not."

"Emma." Neal said sternly, making her look up at him. He leaned a bit closer, lowering his voice. "I meant what I said in Neverland- I'm never going to stop fighting for you."

"Neal, I-" She cut herself off as he took her hand. She raised her eyebrows at him. Was he serious?

"I know I've messed up a little-"

"_'A little'?"_

"Ok, a lot. But I think we can work this out. You said it yourself that you still love me. We can be like we used to be."

"Neal, there is no way we could ever be like we used to. That was the past, it's over."

"Then we can start something new, Emma. I just… want to be with you. Is that so awful?" He pleaded. Emma slipped her hand out of his and looked down. His words should be comforting, they should be romantic. But they just weren't any more.

She was startled out of her thoughts when the little bell on the diner door rang. Emma looked over her shoulder, curious, and her breath hitched as she saw him. Hook. Neal tensed beside her, all too aware of the pirate. Hook scanned the room, and eventually his eyes came to meet hers. His face shifted into that undefinable emotion it always did when he looked at her. Soft, open eyes. Asking her something. What exactly, she didn't know. Or maybe she did, and she just didn't want to think about it. Or how warm she felt when he looked at her like that.

He started to make his way towards them, and she silently prayed he wouldn't try to confront her, too. For Neals' sake, and for her own. But he just continued past her, giving Neal a brief nod before sitting down a few stools away. Emma was internally grateful, and gave him half a smile, which he returned before ordering his food.

Emma sighed and looked up at Neal. "Look- I really don't want to talk about this right now."

"I know you, Emma. You'll never want to talk about it. We might as well just do it now."

Emma just frowned in response, and he continued.

"Look, you know how much I care about you. And I've told you I was sorry for everything. And I meant it." His eyes were wide, trying to make her understand. "I should have come after you. We should have run away to Tallahassee. Raised Henry together." He half smiled at the idea, then turned serious. "But as you said, that's in the past, and I can't change it. I just want to know how I can fix things with you. Emma,"

She stared up at him with wide eyes, silently begging him not to say what she knew he was going to say.

"…I love you." He fished softly, and Emma could nearly hear her heart ripping in half all over again.

She sighed shakily, and she could feel her eyes misting up, all the old pain coming back. She _really_ didn't want to do this right now. "Neal…I can't. I-I-don't…"

She whipped under her eyes, trying to conceal her tears. She most certainly wasn't going to stay here now. Not like this.

She grabbed her coat off of the stool beside her, suddenly feeling like the walls were closing in around her. She had to get out. She couldn't breathe.

"Emma- Emma wait!" Neal exclaimed quietly, trying not to make a scene. She just gave a slight shake of her head, not trusting herself to speak. If she did, she knew she'd break down. She slipped on her gloves, and placed her check on the table, knowing Red would put it with her parent's tab, before hurrying out the door. She vaguely registered Neal swearing under his breath and grabbing his coat, coming after her.

Once outside, she took a couple big shaky breaths, while looking around for somewhere to go- anywhere but here.

"Emma-" Neal said, grabbing her by the arm. She wrenched it out of his grasp, hugging herself.

"Neal, I _told_ you I didn't want to talk about it! I told you because I _meant it._ Can you please just let me be!"

There was a silence then, thick and emotional, likes a sudden wall between them. But not a wall to close off emotion, but one to keep her immersed in it, cutting off her escape routes. She could feel her chin wobble in her attempt to keep whatever scrape of dignity she had left. She new she couldn't last much longer, though.

Neal ran his fingers through his hair, looking at the ground for a moment. When his eyes met her watery ones again, he had a softer, more apologetic look. "Okay. Okay, Emma. I hear you." He said with a sad smile. Then with one last long look in her direction, he was gone.

Finally alone, Emma slumped against one of the picnic tables, the tears pouring out. God, she was a mess. She sniffled quietly, shivering in the cold of the cool afternoon.

She was alone. Like always. It seemed she was always destined to be. Everyone who came close to her either abandoned her, or she forced away. What was wrong with her?

Her attention was drawn upward as she heard the door to the diner open and close.

"Swan?" Came a soft voice. Hook. Then his eyes locked on her, and she felt her tears begin to spill over with renewed vigor. The way he looked at her… Like he was feeling the same pain she was. Like her being in pain caused _him_ pain.

He slowly and cautiously made his way over to her, as if he might scare her away. "Emma, Love…" He said softly, crouching down in front of her. His hand came up to her face, hesitating for a moment, before he brushed her tears away with his thumb, leaving his hand on her cheek. "What's wrong?"

Emma had been asked that question before, many times over. When she was in the orphanage, crying after being returned from yet another foster home. When she ran a fever and got the chills and they needed to figure out what she had to keep the other kids from catching it. When she had taken on a particularly difficult job as a bail bondsperson, and her boss had to pretend to be concerned. Yes, she had been asked this question many times in her life. But never this way. His eyes were wide and clear, every ounce of himself pouring out through them, trying to reassure her that whatever was hurting her he would take care of. He would do anything in her power to make her happy again, to dry her tears.

Of course this only made it worse. A new wave of sobs rocked her body and soul and Hook enveloped her in his arms muttering under his breath about how he was going to kill Neal for doing this to her. Couldn't he see it was her fault? It was always her fault. It couldn't just be a coincidence that everyone left. No- it was all her fault and she didn't deserve this comfort. She didn't deserve him.

But she wanted to. She wanted to be able to revel in him so badly she couldn't contain it. She knew she'd never be worthy of his seemingly boundless love. She craved his presence more than should could admit to herself. She needed his reassurance. She was terribly and awfully selfish. She was selfish in Neverland and she was being selfish now.

So she clung onto him, desperately afraid that if she let go she might spiral out of control.

After a minute or two, Hook shifted his hold on her to look her in the eyes. "Love, you know how much I enjoy holding you, but it is rather chilly out here. Would you like me to walk you back to your apartment?" He said softly. She nodded quietly, still not trusting herself to speak.

They stood up together, and Hook wrapped his arm around her waist, tucking her into his side to keep her warm. It frightened him to see his Savior so weak and torn. She was such a strong woman- he had never seen her so broken. He would do everything in his power to put her back together, even if he had to do it piece by piece. Just to make her whole again would be worth it.

They walk together in comfortable silence, Hook giving her a chance to sort through her thoughts. Once again, she found herself grateful for his silence. She couldn't image how he always knew what she needed. She supposed it was a part of what he said on the beanstalk- he could read he like a book. But somehow that didn't make her feel threatened or vulnerable. She didn't feel the need to cover up around him. She wasn't afraid of her past with him because he'd traveled down many of the same paths she had. He knew how to fight away the demons she dealt with, and she was placing the sword in his hand, trusting him and his ability to save her.

When they reached her apartment, Hook had reluctantly retracted his arm from around her waist, scratching his ear in his usual nervous manner. "I'll, uh let you be. Let me know you need anything, love."

"Hook, wait." Emma said, grabbing his arm as he turned to go. "Why don't you stay? I-I've got some hot cocoa, if you want any. And, you know, heat."

Hook looked at her, confused. "Hot…cocoa?" he said slowly. Emma laughed and pulled him inside.

"Just get in here. Take off your coat." She said, motioning to the coat rack as she stripped off her own outer layers. She made her way into the kitchen, grabbing the milk out of the fridge and a pot out of the cabinets. As she poured the milk into the small pot and turned on the stove to heat it up, Hook made his way over to the little seating area in the middle of the room, looking around curiously. He had never really gotten to look much at Emma, Snow, and Charming's apartment since the last time he had been here was when they all thought they were going to die and Charming had so unceremoniously punched him in the face. He liked the circumstances of this visit much much better.

Emma sat on the couch, and Hook sat opposite her in one of the chairs.

"You've got a lovely home." He said, still looking around. "Very…"

"Snowish?" Emma finished with a small smile, which Hook mirrored.

"Yes, I suppose."

"It was her apartment before I came to Storybrooke."

"I see."

They sat in comfortable silence, and Emma played with the hem up her shirt, pulling at the little strings where it was starting to fray. "Thank you for walking me home, Hook." She said so quietly, he wasn't sure she even said it.

"Please, love, call me Killian."

Her eyes snapped up to his, then, caught off guard. His eyes had that pleading look in them again, and it scared and excited her in a way she couldn't define. She stood up and went to go check on the milk, trying with all her might to pull her walls back up.

She poured the milk into two mugs with cocoa mix, and stirred them absentmindedly. She couldn't let Hook in. Not because she was afraid he would abandon her, she knew he'd never let her down. That was half the issue. She knew she was going to let him down and push him away, so she might as well just cut herself off from him now, before it got any harder. She sprayed the whipped cream on top of each of the drinks, and sprinkled them with cinnamon before returning to her seat, silently handing him his mug.

He took it with a raised eyebrow. "Hot cocoa?" He asked, and she just nodded, taking a sip of her own. He swallowed a bit of his own apprehensively, then made a "hmm" sound, nodding slowly in appreciation. Emma laughed a little to herself, making him look up at her in question.

"What is it, love?"

"You've got a whipped cream mustache." She giggled. Hook crossed his eyes, trying to see it before licking it off, making Emma laugh again, and this time Hook joined her.

* * *

They talked about nothing in particular for the next 45 minutes, each just enjoying the other's company. Conversation came easily between the two, as if they'd known each other for far longer than they really had. They had never really had the chance to talk like regular people before. They had always been on some kind of mission or vendetta. It was nice to just be normal with him.

Eventually they started talking about their pasts, and the subject of Neal came up.

"What did he do to make you so… hurt, love?" Hook asked hesitantly. Emma took in a shaky breath, and Hook instantly regretted asking.

"I'm sorry, Emma, I didn't mean-"

"No, no. It-it's alright." She said, pulling her fingers through her hair. She had never told anyone before. Not even Snow or David knew. She supposed it was about time she let it out with someone else. Why not Hook?

Bracing herself internally, she closed her eyes and took a cleansing breath before starting.

"I was eighteen, barely an adult when I met him. I was, uh, stealing a car. He was asleep inside it."

Hook raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"We talked and kind of got to know each other, and- and I fell in love. We were doing jobs together, we shared an apartment. We were going to run away to Tallahassee together. I was on cloud nine. I'd never had this kind of a relationship with anyone before." She closed her eyes, and all those memories, all the feelings she felt washed over her. Hook stood up from his chair and came down to sit beside her, urging her to continue, and offering his support.

"He told me he had these watches- but he couldn't get them because the police were after him. We were going to meet up later, after I got them for him. But while I was waiting for him he…" Her lips trembled, and she could feel herself tearing up again. Hook placed a comforting arm around her back eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"He turned me in. The police came for me. I was stuck in jail for a year for him. And then- then I found out I was going to have Henry and I was so _scared-_" A silent tear rolled down her cheek. "I didn't know what to do. I knew I couldn't take care of him. I wanted to give him the best life possible. So I gave him up so he would have a better life, a better home."

Hook was now rubbing circles into her back, doing his best to sooth her. "You did the right thing, Emma." He whispered.

"When Henry came back for me and I broke the curse- Neal could have come back for me. But he didn't. He hadn't even waited for me. He got engaged to Tamara, and it wasn't until I went to New York with Gold that we even _talked_ again."

She burrowed her face in Hook's shirt, unable to control the tears any longer. He held her tightly, wishing he could shield her and protect her, but know that he couldn't. It killed him inside.

Emma held onto him like her life depended on it, enveloped in his arms and the smell of cinnamon and the sea. This was all she needed, someone to hold her and understand her, someone who got that pain doesn't just magically go away. Someone who didn't press her to do and feel things she wasn't ready for, someone to just listen to her when she was ready to open up. True, he wasn't perfect, but neither was she. But he was just right to heal her wounds. It wasn't that he completed her in a sense that without him she wouldn't be whole, but in the way that made her feel complete and secure in herself, as well as in him. And she supposed that's what love really was.

When Emma pulled back and looked Hook in the eye, he had the same expression on his face that he always did. The hopeful, understanding eyes that wanted nothing but to be closer to her. And she knew, without a doubt, that she loved this man.

The funny thing was, she wasn't scared by that anymore.

"Killian," She said quietly, and his eyes lit up as he heard his name tumble from her lips. Nothing could ever sound as sweet or as perfect as the way she said his name.

"Don't ever leave." She whispered, her head so close to his that their noses brushed.

"As you wish, my love."

She just smile and slowly brought her lips down to meet his.

It was different from their first kiss. That one had been fast and passionate, full of reckless abandon. This kiss- it was the most soft and sweet kiss she'd ever received. It was like they were pouring their souls into one another, filling each other up with the love that overflowed from their entire beings. His hook was resting gently against her lower back, and his hand reached up to cup her cheek affectionately. Her hands drifted up to his neck and shoulder, pulling him closer, unable to get enough of him. She came up for air ,and his nose rubbed on her cheek and brushed against hers and they just sat there, breathing each other in.

The spell was broken, however when Emma's phone buzzed on the counter, startling them both. Hook groaned with displeasure, and Emma just rolled her eyes, removing herself from his embrace reluctantly. She smoothed down her shirt as she made her way over to the little kitchen, Hook following closely behind her.

It was Regina, and she had left a voicemail. She clicked on the message and held the phone up to her ear.

"Emma, I just wanted to let you know that Henry is staying with me tonight, so don't be worried that he doesn't come to your apartment. Bye."

Emma clicked her phone off, stuffing it in her back pocket. She figured Regina would want to have Henry tonight. She supposed she would let her, too. After all, they were going to have to share Henry now. Compromises were necessary. Still, it would have been nice to have him with her.

She was snapped out of her thoughts as a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, and she felt the warm breath of Killian in her ear and he leaned into her.

"Who was that, love?" He asked. Emma twisted around to face him, eyebrows raised. "Regina. Henry's staying with her tonight."

"I'm sorry." He said, with half a frown.

"No- it's alright. Regina's his mother too and I need to get used to that. But I'll be darned if she gets to keep him tomorrow night." She smiled.

"Yes, indeed. I almost hope she tries. I love it when you get feisty." He purred, nuzzling her and making her giggle.

"Well, to be quite honest, I love you even when you're not feisty." He said, kissing her nose. "I love you when you're sad," He kissed her cheek "I love you when you're happy…" His planted a soft kiss on the corner of her lips.

"And I really love you when you look at me the way you are now." Then his lips were on hers again, and she felt like she was flying. His hand came up and wove itself into her hair, the other arm pulling her impossibly close. Her own arms went around his neck as she smiled against his lips, in complete and utter bliss.

They were so engrossed in each other; she nearly missed when the door to the apartment opened. Not that she cared. It wasn't until she heard the cough behind her that she really registered anyone else's presence.

She and Killian sprung apart, Killian messily untangling his hand from her hair with a look of guilt on his face. Charming and snow stood in the door way, looking utterly shocked. Mary-Margaret looked particularly scandalized.

"Oh!- uh, h-hi guys. We- uh, I didn't think that you would be home so… We weren't doing anything-I was just… and Killian-" Emma stuttered.

"_Killian?"_ Snow hissed under her breath.

"-Was just leaving!" Killian ended, his face still looking like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie-jar, before making a b-line for the door. Unfortunately, Charming stopped him with a hand on his chest, and Killian swallowed, just about fearing for his life. Then David gave him one of his famous "Charming Smiles," before looking past him at his wife with a smug smile, leaving both Emma and Killian curious and mostly confused.

"No, no, please- stay. Tell me, Captain. Do you like apple pie?"

* * *

**Alright, that's all folks! I hope you liked it :D**


End file.
